Growing Up Garwin
by michonneXfanXforever
Summary: Summary: Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looked at each other and then down to Reid who was content in staring at the corner of the room. "Looks like you have something bigger to worry about than your acension." Tyler said breaking the silence. T for Language!
1. Karma

**Summary: Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looked at each other and then down to Reid who was content in staring at the corner of the room. "Looks like you have something bigger to worry about than your acension.." Tyler said breaking the silence. "No shit.." Reid replied, his voice quiet.**

**Chapter 1: Karma**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters Emily, Zachery, Mischa, Kaia and Leilani.. Unfortunately :(**

**A/N This is my first fanfic(: I read a lot of fanfics based on the powers so I decided I'd be defiant ^_^ I hope you like it!**

_6 months ago_

Emily walked down the hallways of Spencer Academy with her head held high. Something like this wasnt going to bring her down. She got herself into this mess and there was no way out. The snickers and whispers from her classmates filled the corridor as she passed.

"What a slut." From one student.

"I'll pray for her. She's gonna need it." From another.

Emily was good at ignoring them and letting the comments go in one ear and out the other, but there was always one person who managed to get under her skin. The one who outed her to everyone as soon as his nosy self found out. The one she was locker neighbors with.

"Watch out everyone, lady with a baby!" Reid yelled with a smirk.

"Shut up Reid." His best friend Tyler hissed and smiled genuinely at her. Emily returned it and began to twist the lock. Tyler was always the sweetheart of the duo. He was probably one of the few besides her best friend Mischa who didn't judge her for being with child, which in Spencer, was a pretty big deal. She was already there on scholarship for heavens sake, this only added fuel to the fire.

"Do you need help with your stuff?" Tyler inquired sweetly.

"Yea Em, You seemed to have a little extra poundage there." Reid motioned to her growing stomach. "As a matter of fact you're looking a little more pregnant than usual. When's that thing gonna pop outta ya already?" He smirked poking her stomach lightly. She smacked his hand and scowled up at him.

"First of all, touch me again and you're nose will be squished to one side. Second of all, its not a THING, its a BABY that is going to be BORN, asshole." She snapped. "And no thank you Tyler. My classes are cut short for the rest of this month. Next month is when it happens." Emily smiled at Tyler, then down at her stomach. She slammed her locker shut. "Oh and by the way, with the rate you're going at Reid, you're gonna end up getting someone pregnant. We'll see who's laughing and taunting when this shit happens to you. Karmas a bitch Garwin. Remeber that." She turned on her heel and made her way down the hall.

"Yea right." Reid scoffed. "It hasn't happened yet. What makes you think it will anytime soon?"

"Dude, Kaia really needs to come back. You've been a jerk ever since she left." Tyler rolled his in mention of Reids ex girlfriend. Reid tensed and closed his locker. Kaia, the girl he fell for, left him for some fancy dance academy in New York. He had every right to be a jerk. The thought drifted away as he walked down the hall with Tyler.

* * *

_Present_

Reid layed his head down on the desk. How could anyone possibly stay awake through Mr. Malivettis' history class? There wasn't anything relevant to his life being said, so why pay attention now when he could copy off of some smart girl later? His eyes drifted over to Emily. It had been 4 months since she had her son. It had also been that amount of time since everything with Chase. She jotted down information in her notebook as the teacher rambled on about the Roman society. He observed her figure, which had gotten curvier since the kid, kind of sexy actually. Next he went to her hair, the chocolate brown locks flowed down to the small of her back in loose curls. Then her face, it was more mature now, a knowledge far behind her years was hidden beneath those high cheekbones, dimples, and full lips.

"Mr. Garwin. Are you listening?" Mr. Malivetti asked impatiently as Reid was ripped out of his focus.

"No not really." He smirked. The teacher mumbled something under his breath as the bell rang. Reid, satisfied with pissing Ol' Mali off for the day, grabbed his book bag and hurried down the stairs eager to meet up with the guys.

"Mr. Garwin hold on for just a second. You've been summoned by Provost Higgins. He say it's an urgent matter." Malivetti sound unenthusiastic. Reid sighed and made his way out the door and to the Provosts' office.

"Reid where are you goin' man, English is the other way." Caleb said as Reid passed him and Tyler.

"Provost needs me for something." He stopped to chat with the two.

"What for?" Tyler piped up, worried about his friend.

"Shit, who knows? It's an urgent matter or something. I'll catch up with you guys later." Reid turned back around and went back to his route. He didn't do anything wrong this week. Malivetti never got pissed enough to send him to the Provost. His mind wandered through many different options as he reached the adminstration office. Manning the front desk was Emily, the one he put through hell for her whole pregnancy. He couldn't help but regret it. Peer pressure sucks and he had an image to uphold. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" He asked annoyed. She looked away and motioned for him to go to the Provosts Office. He eyed her cautiously, afraid of knowing what was making her react this way. She opened the door and quickly hurried out.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He questioned in a confused tone. The wore mixed expressions of sadness, anger, and a tad bit of excitement as they looked from him to the carseat postioned securely on the chair. His eyes widened.

"Mr. Garwin I believe you're parents have some.. important news to relay." Provost Higgins cleared his throat, Obviously not wanting to be involved too much.

"Reid. This is Leilani, your daughter." His mother lifted the the sunvisor up from the carseat to reveal a tiny body in a pink onesie outfit. The baby had blond hair like his and the same blue eyes that he and the already obvious mother shared. He looked around for Kaia. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kaia? I know she's the mother. Shouldn't she be here?" He asked quietly. He looked up to see a tear form in his mothers eye as his father handed him the envelope.

"Read it." His father spoke hoarsely. Reid obeyed and opened the neatly written letter.

_**Dearest Reid,**_

_**I have written this letter because my time has been cut short. I've been closely monitored in this hospital for the past three months because of my condition. That isn't the point though Reid. I didn't leave you for a dance school. I left because I was pregnant. I didn't want you to have to deal with this until later but I'm afraid I have no choice. I need you and most of all Leilani needs you. Pretty name isn't it? I thought it would be. Again getting off subject. Curse my one tracked mind. Well this is my letter of proof that I'm giving Leilani to you. Here Goes.**_

_**I, Kaia Marcelle Santos, deem Reid Joseph Garwin, sole guardian of Leilani Merelie Garwin-Santos on January 26th, 2007.**_

_**I'm doing this because I know I don't have much time left on this earth. I can feel my body changing and giving out. You of all people know to trust my feelings. I never stopped loving you and I never will. Not in this life and not in any others. I trust you with her, but at anytime if you feel that you can't handle this, my aunt and uncle are more than willing to take her in. I have faith in you Re-Re. Give her a fair shot, give yourself a chance, and be there for her. I must go my sweet. It's almost time. I love You.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Kaia**_

Reid didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes or the sharp breath he inhaled as he finished the letter. He just looked at the letter and back at little Leilani. His whole life would change now. But could he handle it?

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you think pleeaaaasssseeee ^_^ and I might make a oneshot on Reid and Kaia's realtionship. Good Idea? Let me know(:**


	2. Changes

**Got my first reviews! Yay ^-^ But I decided to just put up the second chapter anyway(: So here goes!**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

He sat there in silence, numb to the world. The whole car ride home was filled with an awkward and grieving silence. He didn't even bother to help with Leilani or take her from his mother. With the state he was in, there was no way he even wanted to look at her right now. It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was all because within those little features of the child, there was Kaia. The way her eyes were shaped, her mouth, hell even her little hands were the same. Being reminded of Kaia after learning of her death wasn't something Reid could deal with. It was the knocks at his bedroom door and the whispers from the other side that snapped him out of his stare. He got up slowly and twisted the doorknob. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue, still in their uniforms, stood behind his mother.

"Reid, I thought seeing the guys would help you out." She smiled weakly. She almost looked desperate, desperate to pull her son out of this slump. He didn't say a word, opening the door all the way to let them in.

"Thank you Meredith." They all spoke quietly, walking into Reids dimly lit room. She nodded and shot Reid a sad look. He just looked away and shut the door, taking his place on the edge of the bed and staring blankly back at the wall.

"Reid, we heard about what happened, we're so sorry man." Pogue was the first to speak up. Reid remained unchanged, still looking at nothing.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looked at each other and the down to Reid who was content in staring at the corner of the room.

"Looks like you have something bigger to worry about than your acension.." Tyler broke the slience.

"No shit.." Reid replied, his voice quiet. Everything in his life had changed so dramatically. He had gone from making Malivetti mad and checking out girls to becoming a father and losing the girl he had so much faith in. He may have done a lot of bad things in his life, broke girls hearts, used when he knew the consequences, and defied his parents on a daily basis but this was the worst type of karma.

"Karma." He whispered, remembering the day he made fun of Emily. She had told him karmas a bitch. Now he someone to blame other than himself.

"Take me to Emily." He spoke in monotone, grabbing his jacket and his beanie. The three looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Why Emily? And plus she's at school for dance." Tyler said taking a step towards Reid, who took a step back.

"Just do it Baby Boy or I will." He spat and jingled Tylers keys in the air. "You don't want me driving your precious baby with the anger I have do you? My road rage will be ten times worse if you don't take me to her." The threat came out harshly as Tyler began to clutch his his wrist in pain, Reid eyes were pitch black.

"Reid." Caleb said in a warning tone. "Using on your friends isn't gonna help and neither is wrecking his car because you wanna be immature. You have a kid now. Be a man!" He growled.

"Oh Caleb, always have to be that annoying little angel on my shoulder don't you? Well maybe when some bitch curses you to life of raising a child you're not ready for, you can preach to the choir. But for now shut up on a situation you know nothing about. I lost someone I loved and gained something I don't even know if I want!" The last part came out in a scream. Tyler writhed in pain as Reids emotions grew angrier. Caleb stepped in between Tyler and Reid.

"Don't make me do this Reid." Caleb snarled. Reid released his grip on Tyler and laughed.

"You won't though Cay. That's the beauty of it." He shrugged. "You wouldn't risk using. You're saint Danvers, of to whom nothing can go wrong! You wouldn't dare jump off you're pedestal to deal with the little people." Reid shoved past Caleb forcefully and opened the door.

"Now if you don't mind, get out of my room. I wanna be alone." He returned to the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Tyler was the first to leave, then Caleb. Pogue stood in front of Reid, looking down on him.

"And what does sidekick Pogue have to say? That I'm overreacting? Save it." He was once again unchanged, only moving his lips to spit out the words.

"No,"Pogue squatted down, "I"ll never understand what's happening to you, neither will they, but you can't do this alone. We're your family too Reid. We just wanna help, but you have to let us in. I'm not good at this mushy stuff, but we love you man and we won't for a minute let you go through this by yourself." Pogue gave him a one armed hug and left the room. A tear formed in Reids eye and fell. He wiped it away and lay back on his bed, the ceiling being his new point.

_"Reid, what's it like having you're powers?" Kaia asked as they sat in the field, looking up at the stars._

_"It's great. It makes you feel like you can do anything." Reid ran his fingers through her dark hair. He had never felt this way about someone. He truly felt like she was the one for him. He knew he would never find a feeling like this again._

_"Like Superman?" She giggled and gripped his hand tighter._

_"Exactly like Superman." His lips landed gently on hers. The minutes seemed to fade away in their own little world. But she was the one to bring them back to reality. He could tell something was wrong._

_"What is it?" His concern grew when her attention wouldn't stay on him._

_"Reid I'm.." She finally looked him in the eye. This would ruin him, take away his life faster than using. "So happy we're together." Her fake smile grew wide as she made their lips meet again._

He woke from the sleep he'd dazed into and looked at the clock. 12:38 AM. He shook his head and opened his door, desperate for water. There was a slight cry from the room across from his. He swalloed the dry lump in his throat and pushed the door open. There she was. His daughter. His last connection to Kaia. He leaned over her crip watching her wiggle around, whimpering for attention. After debating with himself he picked her up and rocked her in his arms.

"Hi Lani." He spoke quietly. "I'm your daddy." A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. Her crying changed to little babbles. That was when their gazes met. His heart instantly warmed. He had felt it. It was something he only felt with Kaia. He felt love.

* * *

**Had to end on a cute note hehe ^_^ tell me what you think!**


End file.
